Echoes
by Kashito91
Summary: Dreams can be trippy; dreams can be insane; but sometimes, dreams can heal.


**Alright; new one from me. Everyone knows the Mice aren't mine_. _Go and listen to Echoes by Pink Floyd if you wanna know what inspired this.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>He was falling through an endless abyss; never knowing how far he'd fallen, or how far he had to go. Shapes and colours raced past his vision, every shift of his eyes generating a thin green ring, like a sonar pulse. Whenever he saw something for longer then a second; it appeared as both real, and a wireframe animation. He spied something huge below him; a huge box like shape he'd seen fairly often. Eventually, he fell onto it; the lid slowly opening as he scrambled onto the black and white keys. He was standing on a massive grand piano; the giant wooden instrument slowly spinning in the void as he wandered around on it.<em>

_He heard the thunderous crash of notes; he could have sworn he heard this song before, a long time ago. As he climbed up the mass of black wood before him; he wondered where his bros were; were they missing him? His right arm dug deep into the wood; giving him footholds to steady his climb. As he reached the top of the piano; the massive void of wires open before him; he spotted his bros... but how he imagined them scared him to the core._

_Vinnie's mask had been torn clean away; the muscles clearly moving as the white mouse plucked away at the strings of an electric guitar; his face a mix of despair, revulsion and joy. He heard the smooth voice of his Leader; but what he saw shocked him. The tan mouse's eye sockets were bare; blood caking his face as he pounded away at an old electronic keyboard. Both mice's scars from the battles they'd suffered were plainly visible and open; the muscles twitching under the blood drenched fur. He turned away; despite the mind numbing tunes they were playing._

_His sight were going haywire; the circles flashing every time he looked away. He spied a mirror out of the corner of his eye; and went over to it. His jaw dropped in shock. His arms were missing large chunks; the skin and fur on his torso ripped away, his innards spilling onto the wood of the case below him. His tail had been skinned, and was now just a thin bone. He looked down at his feet, and noticed the mass of innards. What he saw in the mirror was real, not that he cared any more._

_Suddenly; the thing they were on changed. They were now spinning in a slow circle; a foot wide tonearm ending in a diamond tipped cartridge slowly sliding in and out of view as they rotated. Neither of his bros paying attention to this change as they continued to play. He shrugged; then wandered over to the massive drum kit that was now set up. He began to play, feeling a sense of unity with all three of his bros. As they kept playing; it seemed as though their injuries had began to heal. He felt the skin on his tail begin to reform, his innards sliding neatly into place as the sheet of translucent skin reformed. For a moment; his vision flickered, then came back crystal clear; no red tinge to it; and no green ring to piss him off._

_He kept playing; giving intricate fills as a third mouse joined in on bass guitar. This newcomer was brown. It seemed like his ears had been torn off and he'd suffered an injury similar to what he'd just started to heal; the brown mouse's innards trailing behind him; his docked tail oozing blood as he began to jam with them; his respective injuries healing; a metal flailing around in the distance as his flesh one regrew from the stub._

_He gazed over at his leader; his tan fur slowly ridding itself of the tainted mess of blood; his metallic eyes being replaced with pure, perfect red eyes. The smile on his face was infectious and the grey mouse couldn't help but return it. Vinnie's injuries were healing too; but his face would take the longest. Nevertheless, it was healing; all four of them were. The grey mouse was ecstatic. He was finally back to how he was before the madness all started. Clean, pure and whole._

_He looked over the side of the turntable; noticing that suddenly; there was ground, where there had been an empty void. "Oh shi-"_

Modo opened his eyes at the sound of silence in the dark room. 'Oh Momma...' he thought as he clutched at his head. 'I think I need to see a shrink for this one...'. He pulled out a number, then carefully headed out of the dark room; his eyes bloodshot and his mouth dry. He made his way to the phone, then dialled a number he knew all too well. "La- las-" The feminine voice on the other end was interrupted by a massive yawn, then resumed. "H- hello?"

"Hey Charley Ma'am..." Modo replied, shaking his head sadly. "Sorry to interrupt ya, but I really need to talk to you... please?" His voice was soft, as if he was nearly ready to cry. "Of course, Modo! Come on over, I'll get the hot chocola-" Charley's reply was cut off by a very firm statement from Modo. "Pull out the Kaluha, it's going to be a long night... See you soon. " Modo hung up the phone and started his bike; determined to get there as soon as possible.

Charley was confused. As far as she knew; Modo hardly ever drank anything stronger then rootbeer; so when he stated she have Kaluha on hand; she assumed it was something serious. Just as she'd finished mixing up the hot chocolate; she heard the rumble of his bike pull up outside. She put the bottle next to his mug, then looked at him as he stood in the doorway. "Rough night, huh big guy?"


End file.
